


LOZ: Castylion Princess Beginnings

by MagicalGirlViolet



Series: LOZ: Castylion Princess [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlViolet/pseuds/MagicalGirlViolet
Summary: This small little series is the beginning of everything that takes place in the fanfic I first wrote.





	1. Reconstuction

**Author's Note:**

> All characters recognized in the Zelda series belongs to Nintendo

Chapter 1

Link and Princess Zelda arrived at Zora’s Domain, after 3 days of travelling. They both were exhausted and sore from riding on the horse and sleeping on the ground when stables weren’t near. Prince Sidon greeted them at the domain’s entrance.  
“ You’re back friend and I see you’ve accomplished your mission. Huh?” He eyed a woman walking from behind Link, “ Princess Zelda, you’re here as well.” Sidon was in shock to finally see the princess alive and well. “ It’s good to see you again Sidon, my you’ve gotten taller since the last time I’ve seen you.”  
It was silent for a bit before Sidon spoke up again. “ I’m sorry about the awkward silence, it’s just surprising to see you here. I thought you would have met the same fate as mu sister and the other champions. I’m sorry that was insensitive.” He lowered his head at his comment towards Zelda. She just let out a little chuckle to reassure him. “ It’s fine to think that, I have to be honest I thought I would not have been able to make it out. Even if Link defeated Ganon.”  
For the first time, in all the time Sidon has known Link. He never expected the hero to speak up, “ I’m glad it didn’t come to that. Losing someone else I care about, even after all that. Would be heart wrenching.”  
“ You’re right Link, I’m sorry and please call me Zelda. Well instead of just standing here, I would like to meet your father once again Sidon.” She looked up at Sidon just staring at them, specifically Link. “ Um Sidon is everything okay?”  
He shook his head out of the trance, “ I’m sorry Princess forgive me. It’s just so unusual to hear Link speak.”  
“ I hope he speaks up a lot more than before,” She turned to Link. “ You don’t have to be silent anymore, you don’t have to worry about being obligated to do something others expected. You’re free to do what you always wanted.” She faced back towards the domain and began walking, “ And after this little meeting with the king and the other lands, you are dismissed and that’s an order.”

They both gawked at her in surprise. This was something Link wouldn’t be able to do, he didn’t just become a knight because of destiny, he enjoyed it. He looked up at Sidon and said, “ She can’t get rid of me that easily.” And he walked on with Sidon right behind him. 

The next day they left to go meet with Riju in Gerudo Desert. Link waited outside the gates under the awning while Zelda talked to Riju.

Instead of leaving Link by himself outside the city, Zelda and him set up camp and slept under the stars together.  
They headed to Rito Village in the Hebra region and spoke with the leader Kaneli.  
And finally they were able to meet with the Goron elder in Goron City. The journey of first phase of bringing back the kingdom was complete.  
Zelda and Link had messengers be sent to the different regions asking for help in rebuilding. Link recommended Bolson’s company to be head of repairs as they fixed his house in Hateno.  
Sidon, Yunobo, Riju and Teba along with some of their strongest people helped set up a temporary camp outside of Hyrule Castle Town.  
After three months of work they decided to take a small break for a few nights.  
They all sat around a campfire drinking, eating and chatting together. “ Before we know it, I say in about two years and with enough people, the houses and shops will be ready to live in. The castle will take the longest.” Said Riju.  
“ It’s been pretty fun, working with everyone. Especially you Princess, you have a knack for reconstruction,” Said Yunobo. “ Even though we kept telling her not to do anything and just focus on making preparations,” replied Link. Zelda huffed at them and folded her arms. “ I may be a princess, but I can’t sit idly by while everyone else is working their butts off for the kingdom. And Yunobo I said to stop calling me Princess. It is simply Zelda.” Yunobo scratched the back of his neck and the others just laughed. Teba set his empty plate down, “ So about the divine beasts, what are your plans for them?” He asked Zelda.  
She sat her plate down and everyone followed suit, “ I been meaning to talk about that, I wasn’t expecting to really get into the situation until the country is more stable. But since you brought it up, I was thinking about appointing new champions.” Link got on his knees and faced Zelda, “ You don’t think that is needed, right? I mean after what happened before, I don’t want to put the lives of our new friends on the line like that!”  
She sighed, “ I know your concern Link, but we never know when something like that will happen again. I don’t want to do this either.” She looked at her hands in her lap.  
“ I’m more than willing to be the next in line for Naboris. We never know when the next threat might be and the big brute has caught my interest as to how it works,” she leaned against Yunobo’s arm. “ I may be a big scaredy cat, but I want to get out of my shell. So you can count on me to pilot Rudania.” Chirped Yunobo.  
Zelda looked to Yunobo and Riju as they both had big smiles on their faces, “ I’ll make sure I get as good as Revali, maybe better and pilot Medoh. It’s the least I can do for the hardships you two went through for the land. And I feel bad for getting hurt when I was helping Link last time.” Teba gave Zelda a to feathery thumbs up.  
Sidon jumped up, not wanting to be left out, “ And I’ll pilot Ruta. It’ll be an honor to you two and also my sister!”  
Zelda looked around at her new friends in amazement. Link on the other hand started to sob a little, letting the tears fall from his eyes. Zelda put a hand on his shoulder, “ What’s wrong Link? Are you happy for your friends and how much they want to help us?” She knew the answer, but didn’t know what else to say to him. The others crowded around the former champion, “ Why do you guys, have to put your lives on the line like that? Do you not understand the dangers you will face and the possibility of ending up like the others would bring? Why can’t we just get rid of them?” The tears came down like waves from his eyes, the poor boy wasn’t able to keep it in any longer. Thinking about what happened to his former friends and thinking what could happen to the ones he had now hurt too much.  
“ Link listen, we know the risks. But that can’t stop us, we aren’t doing it not just because we helped you, but we want to. Just like you didn’t become a knight out of destiny, but out of your own passion.” Sidon said to try and cheer his most treasured friend up. It surprisingly worked and Link stopped crying.  
The future pilots all laughed and embraced Link in a big hug, Zelda herself joined in. 

Four years have passed since the start of restoring Hyrule to it’s original glory. In the middle of that year, Hyrule was visited by alien beings from a different galaxy. They have been travelling looking for new planets to settle on and hopefully live peaceful lives. The Hylians were afraid at first, Zelda, Link, Riju, Yunobo, Teba and Sidon being the few to trust the aliens established meetings to meet everyone’s demands.  
“ Allowing us to live amongst your people princess, we can in return help advance what you now have. Our people have morals of not just taking. We believe in also giving to others and from what it looks, your land need a lot more than we do.” This alien was the queen of her people. Her name is Eska. She was beautiful queen, large almond shaped eyes, with big purple irises, her skin was a sky blue color with purple strips scattered throughout her body. she wore a lot of jewelry on her dress and was about the same height as Sidon.  
Next to her was a male introduced as her husband, instead of sky blue being his color he was a lime green color with light yellow streaks. He was much taller than Sidon, “ We will offer our best workers to help you with rebuilding. If you allow us to stay, there will be many more things we can help with.” His name known as Mukinalesku’s voice was as gentle as the female’s, Zelda turned to her friends for confirmation and they all agreed. This will help speed up the process and they can quickly get to other things. “ We will accept your offer and you will be allowed to stay. We believe this is a gift from the goddesses that you all came here.”  
They all got up from their chairs, the aliens bowing to their hosts, “ Thank you princess for your kindness. My wife and I are grateful.” The Mukinalesku said. “ Zelda returned the bow and said, “ No it us, who should thank you.” 

Restoring the kingdom became much faster with the help of the people known as the Eveskal. The queen got along well with Zelda, they were always making up new plans for all their people. Zelda was also enjoying the knowledge she was learning from the Eska’s people. Link was always with the soldiers of Eveske, learning about their weaponry. Sidon was working with some architects in the domain about setting up power sources along the riverways, that would be run by mostly Zora and also building villages along the road leading to the domain. Some rock structures were being demolished to make space for settlements. Many of the Zora elders were afraid and against it because of the monuments that are scattered along the road. But nothing came close to destroying them. Yunobo was teaching some technicians about the problem they have when getting tourists that can’t get close to the city, a tower was built with a device that created temperatures that benefitted tourists and not take away from the heat the Gorons were used to.  
Riju helped plan railways and other vehicles that can be used throughout the land. There were stops in major parts of the land and to areas that are harsh to travel by foot on. The Hebra region was where the Eveskal people floated above and that gave the Rito an advantage to bring in more tourists. With the skill in flight, Teba and some Rito helped some Eveskal create a vehicle that can fly between Rito Village and Eveske.  
Link, Zelda and Purah got the idea to create ways for people to communicate with each other. And with the sheikah slate being the only handheld device among Hyrule, they built off of it and create a surplus of slates. Castle Town was able to expand beyond its original state and more buildings were built. There was a district for work and school and there was one for living.  
Vehicles were a lot more difficult to build, but that changed when Hyrule got a visit from some unlikely travelers. These groups of people were from their own countries and the City of Eveske made them curious to take the trip. At the time the head rulers of these countries were Yosuke and his wife Yume of Japo and Epto and his wife Let of Afrin. These people were intrigued with the advancement of the people, that eventually they formed a treaty with the two new countries. Japo and Afrin also had resources that would benefit the Hylians.


	2. Paka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries, but it's basically the start and end of Riju's family.

Chapter 2

 

A bit of time has passed, Riju is visiting Hyrule castle after sneaking away from her guard. She wanted some fresh air and some space from the suffocating desert. Riju’s train arrived at the station just outside the castle town walls. “ The was such a refreshing ride, I’m glad we were able to succeed in it’s development.” She said to herself as she got off. A Hylian guard recognized her and ran in her direction. “ Chief Riju, it’s a surprise to see you. Was the queen and king expecting you?” The guard helped her from the platform. “ No, I just wanted to stop by and surprise them, my guard has been so protective I never get a chance to relax by myself.”   
The guard began escorting her through the town, “ Maybe it’s because you’re pregnant? Anyone would be protective, that’s the next heir to your throne. But you haven’t been at the castle in what seven months, maybe you do need some space. Just be careful okay and let people know if you’re gonna decide to travel somewhere so far, there are still dangers out there.” The guard explained and Riju placed a hand on his shoulder, “ It’s okay, I’m fine. It just feels relieving to be leaving the desert.” Riju walked through castle town, Hylian guard in tow. At the entrance of the castle stood Link and Zelda.   
When Zelda spotted her in the crowd, she ran down the stairs and gave her a big hug. “ I’m happy to have you visit, but why sneak away like that?” She asked. Riju responded after hugging Link, “ Oh come on Zelda, you can’t expect me to stay cooped up in the palace all day. I need the fresh air, not desert air.” Zelda and Riju walked back into the castle chatting away and catching up. 

 

Time Skip

 

Riju was visiting Link and Zelda, Sidon was there as well on business with Link. “ Anymore tea Riju,” Asked Zelda. “ Yes please, it’s so relaxing here. I think this is what I needed.” Riju put her legs up on some pillows the maids left for her. Zelda walked back with two cups of tea and handed one to Riju. “ So you and Link have been married for some time, when are we expecting you for kids?” Riju asked and caused Zelda to cough up her tea. “ I don’t think we’re ready for such things, we still have so much left to kingdom’s recovery and he’s always busy with Sidon and recruiting and training troops. We haven’t sat down yet.” Riju laughed and slapped Zelda on the shoulder, “ Well maybe I will have to have a talk with him myself.”   
Zelda stuttered to speak waving Riju off. They both heard a splashing sound, “ What was that?” Asked Zelda. Riju was looking down and Zelda followed her gaze, Riju’s lower half was soaking wet . Zelda began to panic and rush around the room, “ Oh no this can’t be happening, you can’t be going into labor.”   
“ Well it is happening,” Riju responded getting up. “ How are you not panicking, you aren’t even home!” 

“ Well, I’m in safe hands. As long as I get to a bed, I’ll be fine.

 

Training Grounds

 

Link and Sidon were in fact training new soldiers, mostly Zora and Hylian. The drill today was teaching them to work together. Link and Sidon were sitting by the weapons rack conversing. “ So any idea when you and Zelda are planning on kids?” Link nearly falls over from the sudden question.   
“ What kind of question is that?” He asks. “ It’s just a thought, I know Riju has begun to know as well.” Sidon yelled something to two of the soldiers, but Link wasn’t listening her was trying to come up with something to counter Sidon’s question.   
“ Speaking of children, when are we going to see you with a lady wrapped around your arms?” Link asked with venom in his voice and Sidon flinched from that. “ Didn’t meet the right one yet,” he scratches at an invisible itch on his cheek.  
A maid runs onto the field towards the two waving her arms, Link and Sidon look to each other in confusion, “ What do you think has her wound up,” Asks Link. Sidon just shrugs his shoulders. The maid finally stops in front of them and in between breaths she speaks, “ Lady…. Riju. S… she’s in labor.”   
Link and Sidon shared shocked glances at each other, Sidon turns to the soldiers and screams, “ Training is over for today, you can all go home!”  
After the trio run back into the castle. 

Castle Guest Room

Riju is being tended to by the young Sheikah woman Paya. Zelda is patting Riju’s hand and speaking to her soothingly. Sidon and Link burst into the room with the maid in tow. “ How is she, have you contacted her husband?” Asked Link. “ Yes we sent a Rito to his work site.” Replied Zelda.   
Riju was breathing in and out quickly to ease the pain, a Eveske woman walked in with a cup of some green liquid.   
“ I’m sorry I couldn’t be here right away, I just found out. Drink this Lady Riju.” She handed the cup to Riju, but the woman expected it, unsure of what the concoction was. “ It’s for the pain, it’ll you relax a bit.” She explained.  
Riju took two big swigs of the liquid and gave the bottle to the Eveske woman. The medicine worked right away and she eventually settled down more. 

It’s been a few hours since Riju’s first contraptions, Link and Sidon sat outside the room waiting. They couldn’t stand to look at a woman give birth for the first time. “ I don’t see why you’re out here with me, all the blood you’ve seen in your travels that should be nothing.” Commented Sidon. Link shuddered and gave Sidon a side eye glance, “ It’s different, a person is about to come out of another person and from the moment I saw the head. It just made me so queezy.” Sidon laughed at his most treasured friend’s response, Zelda slightly opened one of the doors to room. “ You big babies can come in now. Paya just finished cleaning up. Down the hall, a very tall Hylian man ran towards them. The guy had dark skin, brown hair, a lean build, hazel eyes and stood right under Sidon’s chest.   
He was out of breath, but kept his composure in front of the royal families. “ How is Riju?” He asked. “ Don’t worry her and the baby are doing fine, you can come in to see them now.”   
They all followed Zelda into the room and walked to the bed Riju was laying in. the Hylian man on one side and Sidon, Link and Zelda on the other. Riju was looking down at the small bundle in her arms and cooing to the young child. “ I’m sorry I couldn’t be here for the actual birth sweetheart,” The man said rubbing Riju’s shoulder. She smiled to him, “ It’s okay, I know the recent weather has halted your work and it had to be pushed back. But you’re here to see her now.” Riju turned the baby towards her husband. The child had taken the tone from her father, the red hair and nose from Riju and her eyes the color of green emeralds. A trait known in the Gerudo bloodline. “ She’s so small,” Said Sidon. “ What are you two going to name her?” Asked Link.   
Riju and her husband looked down at their daughter, thinking. “ What about Paka, there’s no other significance I have for this name. it just feels right.” Riju explained. “ Paka it is, the one who carried her, has all the right to name her.” Said her husband.   
That day Paka was born to a happy family, it didn’t last too long for when Paka was only 8 years old. Her father passed away from an accident while working.   
Her and Riju were staying in Castle Town at the time, since males weren’t allowed in Gerudo Town. Paka awoke from a nap she was taking, she went into the front of the house. At the dining table were her mother, a guard and two other people in workers uniforms.   
Riju had her head in her hands, crying. Paka walked up to her and asked, “ Mama, where’s papa?” Riju was startled hearing her daughter’s voice, she looked down at her. Paka was wearing a worried expression.   
Riju thanked the men, seeing them out the door. Riju walked back to Paka and knelt down to meet her level a bit. “ Sweetie, don’t get too upset.” Riju was trying her hardest to be strong for her daughter. “ But daddy won’t be coming back home to us.”   
The girl looked even more confused, tilting her head to the side, “ Why is that mama?” riju didn’t know how she can break this type of news to her only child and the light in her husband’s eyes. Paka looked up to her father and was always helping fix things around the house and doing outdoor activities together with him. And to think the young girl wouldn’t be able to that again in the future.  
“ Its because…. There was an accident at his work and him and a few others didn’t make it.”   
“ What does that mean?”  
This was getting harder for Riju to keep her composure, she knew it would be hard for her to understand.  
“ You know all about the goddess Hylia and her three goddesses that helped shape our world?”  
“ Yeah.”  
“ You know how when people leave this world to be with the goddesses?”  
“ Yeah.”  
“ Well your father is going to them and won’t be coming back. They called him for something important.”  
Paka was silent, instead of responding to Riju she walked back to her room and closed the door.

Three days later the funeral was held for Riju’s husband. His death struck Hyrule greatly, he was the head of his own company working along the Bolson Company in restoring the kingdom. He was a creative man and accepted a lot of the help from the Eveske as well. Everyone saw him as a great leader and knowing this happened to him and some of his workers is devastating.   
Riju and Paka stood at the front of the crowd, young Paka is holding a bouquet of forget me not, flowers her father helped her plant.   
When it was time to say farewells, Riju and Paka went last after everyone else. Riju placed some irises on his casket. Tears streamed down her cheeks, covering her mouth with her hand trying to hold in a sob. Paka walked up to her father’s casket, she stared at it. Finally she spoke up, “ I know you can still hear me daddy. So I wanted to give you these, they finally finished blooming. Don’t they look pretty?”

Riju was trying hard not to break down and disturb her child, their friends and family looked in awe at the young girl’s calmness.   
“ I want to thank you for helping me with them. And without you they wouldn’t be this pretty. And I think the one person that needs them more than me is you.” She struggled a bit, but she was able to open the casket and place the flowers in her father’s hands. “ Have a safe trip to the goddesses daddy.”   
She walked to her mother and looked up, “ Don’t worry mommy, daddy is going to be okay. I cried as well, but daddy came to me and told me I should be strong for you and take care of you.” Link, Zelda, Sidon, Teba and Yunobo walked to Riju comforting her.   
“ He said raise our daughter to be the best chieftess of the Gerudo. And mommy I will be the best gerudo chieftess for you and daddy.” The young girl had a big smile on her face and from that, Riju didn’t feel as sad. She felt relief was over her, kneeling down she pulled her daughter into a big hug. “ You are your father’s daughter.”

After that day, Paka went on to train and study in all fields to be the best her people have seen.


	3. Work and Leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is just a little leisure from their royal duties, second part is Zelda, Riju and Paka are stuck with all the work while Link, Yunobo, Sidon and Teba decide to go have fun.

Chapter 3

 

It’s been about 8 years now, Hyrule has seen a good bit of peace, save for the Yiga clan. Each of the champions were enjoying a day off from their duties, for that day they all decided to visit the ceremony grounds where Link was appointed as the Hylian Champion.   
Link and Zelda were a bit hesitant because of the memories they had there, but it was also for some form of closure. They sat in the grass right in front of it facing the castle. Paka 16 now was running around catching some bugs with Yunobo. Sidon, Link, Riju, Zelda and Teba sat on a blanket having laughs and sharing stories about what was going on in their homes.   
Paka ran to her mother with her hands closed around something, “ Child what do you have in your hands?” Asked Riju. “ Look it’s a hot-footed frog,” Paka shoved the creature in her mother’s face to show her.   
Riju backed away a bit by surprise. “ Isn’t cute mom?” Paka was smiling over her find and showing everyone else the frog.   
“ You remind me so much of Zelda sometimes, especially with bugs and other small creatures,” commented Link. 

“ That’s a good thing, you need someone to compare to auntie Zelda, since you have yet to have kids.” She replied back.  
Link choked on his drink, Zelda began to blush and Teba, Yunobo, Sidon and Riju were laughing hysterically. “ Oh you have no right to laugh uncle Sidon, when are you getting married and having kids. I don’t see how a king can go on this long and not find a wife.” Paka mentioned.  
It was Sidon’s turn to blush and the rest to laugh. “ W… well…. I haven’t found t…. the right one.” Stuttered Sidon.   
“ Even though you outlive all of us, you’re still not getting any younger.” 

Yunobo placed a hand on Sidon’s shoulder, “ She’s right, you’ll need an heir sometime. After your father’s passing you’ve been looking lonely. And don’t say you’re fine, we know you’re faking happiness at home.”   
Sidon sighed in defeat. ‘ They are right, it’s been lonely since then. But finding someone isn’t easy, there’s no one in the domain I’m interested in at the moment.’ Sidon thought to himself.

 

Time skip about six years

“ It’s about time you two decided to have a kid Zelda.” Said Riju. Zelda was going over some paperwork on trade between Hyrule and Japo the furthest country from the land. Riju and Pake were sitting in the study with her to add their ideas on what the gerudo could offer the country.   
“ Sucks it wasn’t sooner, I could’ve had a playmate.” Paka vented. Riju just shook her head and continued going over her portion of the papers, “ Why isn’t Link and Sidon helping us with this, especially Sidon, I know the Zoras got some excellent wares to trade.” Said Riju to no one.

Zelda looked up at her friend, with somewhat of a smile and annoyed look. 

“ You know Link would do anything to get out of his duties. He also thinks he isn’t going to be any good at it, I told him many times he won’t know until he tries it.” Zelda put her pen down and patted at her back trying to relieve the pain residing in it.   
“ How about a lunch break, we been at it since this morning,” suggested Riju. “ And Zelda you could really use a break.”   
Zelda agreed and all three of them got up and headed out the study. They walk onto one of the smaller gardens and sat at the table in the center of some bushes. Some gardeners were tending to the garden and greeted the women respectfully.   
“ This is so relaxing, much needed.” Sighed Zelda. Paka fiddled with the centerpiece, examining the new set of flowers in the vase. 

“ They put a new batch of flowers out, these are nothing like I’ve seen before,” the flowers were vibrant pink color, in its center the pink was darker. If Paka could give a comparison, it would resemble a trumpet. She looked to Zelda and asked, “ Are these flowers a new species that started growing after the calamity?” 

“ Oh no, those are actually from Afrin, they’re known as Goats Foot, because they resemble a goat’s hoof. But I see them more closer to a trumpet shape.”   
Paka grabbed one out of the vase to examine it closer, she was a lover of nature and wanted to learn about the different species of plants and animals in three of the lands. Botany was by far her favorite. None of the families travel outside of Hyrule to the other countries, only soldiers and royal messengers travel that far to send important documents and letters.  
Maids came out with few trays, with one have tea. The trays were placed in front of the women, as they eyed the sandwiches and desserts.   
“ Wow this looks yummy, if only Link was here.” Said Zelda. 

“ I meant to ask, if those two weren’t with us to go over trade. Where have they been the whole time, I also haven’t seen Yunobo or Teba either.” Riju thought out loud.   
“ Probably somewhere that holds a lot of adventure. I don’t see the point, there’s nothing left for those idiots to explore.” All three women sighed as they ate their food.

Meanwhile in the Hebra region, our favorite men happen to be visiting the Hebra South Mountain. 

“ Hey come on, we been up here a thousand times Sidon, you should be used to the cold!” Link yelled behind him.   
Sidon was standing on top of one of the summits small hills, they were there to shield/ice surf the mountain. Sidon wasn’t the only one suffering from the cold temperature, Yunobo was trying his best to huddle up, but failing.   
“ I’m not built for this, no matter how many times I come up here. I’ll forever freeze my butt off!” He yelled across the way, since Link was so far now. Teba was enjoying himself as well, following Link down the side of the summit. Sidon turned to Yunobo to see the poor Goron, shivering, “ Come on friend those two won’t let us hear the end of it. And it won’t help our situation if we stay up here.” Sidon gestured to Yunobo.   
“ I wonder why we follow master Link sometimes on these crazy things.” Yunobo said. Sidon sighed and replied, “ I wonder that too my friend.   
Both of them took the frozen ice that now resembled some type of sleigh, they hopped on and slid themselves down the summit.   
They all managed to slide all the way down to the flight landing north of Rito village. Link was brushing off some snow when Sidon and Yunobo finally made their way to them. 

“ See it wasn’t so bad now was it. See during calamity Ganon’s reign we wouldn’t have been able to do something like this.” Link placed his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly.   
Teba tackled Link to the ground and they both wrestled, being about the same height they were out-doing each other and so Sidon decided to jump in as well. The three rolled around the snow getting covered making their bodies numb from the cold.   
Link’s Sheikah slate binged during their fight, so they stopped for him to answer it. On the screen was an angry Zelda.

“ Hey Zelda, what made you want to call this fine afternoon,” he tried to sound like he was happy to hear from her.  
“ Are you four in the Hebra region? My Hylia, while Riju, Paka and I sit on our asses all day going through trade documents, you four decide to go on vacation!” She yelled through the slate.   
“ But it’s so boring, how am I supposed to figure out trade for places I haven’t even visited yet?” Asked Link. From behind Zelda Riju replied, “ He is right, we can’t really do much until we check out the routes for ourselves, it’ll give us a better understanding of our allies that what we get from the construction teams and guards.” 

“ That does make sense,” Zelda sighed in defeat.” Okay how about we all take a trip to Afrin at the least to get a better idea? We can leave next week.” Zelda suggested and Link jumped around in joy before eventually slipping into the snow. Yunobo came into view of the slate, with a concerned look on his face. “ If may say princess, but what about your pregnancy. Should be out there travelling?” Zelda gave him a reassuring smile, answering. “ Don’t worry Yunobo, I am perfectly capable of traveling. I’m a 6 months, so it’ll be fine.” Yunobo accepted her answer.

“ Hey mother it would be a good chance to take our soon to be soldier out for a test drive.” Paka said from the rose bushes. “ Soon to be soldier?” Asked Sidon confused. “ I’ll explain all the details later, you all should get back here and help us though. More documents are starting to pile up.”   
The guys sighed in unison, Link informed Zelda they would be heading back. They gathered all their belongings from the training station and headed for the next train going home.


	4. Chapter 4: Travel and Relaxation

Chapter 4

 

The group meet in Castle Town the following week, escorting Riju and Paka were two Gerudo guards, one of much larger stature and one about half her size.   
“ Good morning everyone, I like you all to meet our guards for the trip.” Riju motioned the two women closer, the taller one kept her head held high and the smaller one left it low to the ground.  
“ This is Ita, she’s head of the training regime for our soldiers. She’s the strongest the tribe has to offer and next to her is her daughter Kyra.” The young soldier kneeled to her superiors, Paka flinched at the action, “ Kyra you don’t have to be so formal, it’s just us.”   
Kyra stood up and looked at her chief, “ With all due respect, my lady. You are royalty and I am just a soldier. I don’t have the place to be informal to you or your friends.”   
Zelda, Link, Sidon, Yunobo, and Teba just gave a light hearted smile, “ I’m sorry about that, she’s really serious about her job.” Said Paka. 

“ It’s fine, she’ll make a great soldier. You must be real proud.” Praised Zelda. 

“ I am she’s the light of my life, along with her older sister.” Replied Ita. Zelda’s eyes widened and asked, “ How old is she, if you have an older one?”   
“ Kyra is only 12, her older sister is 19.” 

Sidon spoke up this time, “ Is it wise to have someone as young her for this. it could be dangerous.” He was pretty concerned for the girl, she may have been tall for her age but she was still a child.   
Paka chuckled, “ You’ve never seen her fight. Out of all the older soldiers she’s trained with, she’s the strongest along with her mother. Maybe when we make it to Afrin you can see for yourself.”

“ Well if we want to get there before tomorrow afternoon, we best hop on the train now. Dunma and Gaddison have everything packed.” Said Teba.   
“ Welp let’s get going, new adventures await.” Link said hugging his buddies.   
As the team took their seats in the train, Kyra asked, “ If I may be so bold, wouldn’t it be putting the land in danger with all of you away?”  
“ I have my trusted advisors Purah and Paya on hand at the castle.” Said Zelda “ It also gives Paya practice to with communication,” commented Link.   
“ My son has trained a bit to protect Chief Ringun and his family.” Said Teba.   
“ Remember Sasan and Finley Link?” Asked Sidon. “ Yeah and the un-comfortability that she looks like a toddler. Yeah I remember.” Said Link.   
“ Well Sasan has helped us greatly with the domain’s finances, along with training as a soldier for some time. So now he works Rivan and Bazz to combine training for Hylians and Zora to work together.” 

“ He’s grown a lot.” Praised Link. “ What about you Yunobo?”

“ Well since it’s dangerous to trek up to Goron city, we don’t call for any guards to protect the city. But I put my best friend Dest as watchman for the city.” 

“ That is true, I’m sorry for doubting you all. It was not my place to ask.” Kyra bowed her head to the others. 

“ No that’s okay you don’t have nothing to worry about, you’re just looking out for the kingdom.” Kyra sat in her seat and looked out the window.

For the remainder of the train ride, the group talked about everyday events, progress in the kingdom and great relations they’ve had with the Eveske people.   
There were many stops on the way to Afrin, most were for the border gap between Gerudo desert and Afrin’s desert city Poli.   
The group took in sights as they stopped at different stations and shopped at many of the stores for tourists. There was a delay half way through the border, apparently, the nights have grown extremely cold and made the tracks unsafe to go through. 

Dunma and Gaddison walked back to the group after speaking with someone connected to the other stations. “Prince Sidon, we have spoken to the owner of the station and he said it’ll be a couple of days before the tracks would be ready for use,” informed Gaddison.   
“Since trains are still new, it does make sense that we haven’t built ones for extreme weather yet. But this is fine, I think we could use a break from sitting in a train car for once. How many miles we have left to get to Poli?” Asked Zelda.

Dunma looked at a map displayed on a bulletin board of the region. “From what this looks like about another 40 miles.”   
“Well we never experienced a new region like this, so I think we should camp out and get the feel of the land, Dunma you think you can look for camping areas around here?” Asked Link.

Dunma nodded her head and went to find a tourist flyer, Gaddison walked with her. Many people were eyeing Sidon, Teba and Yunobo for they never seen such creatures like them. The three were enjoying the attention, but Kyra wasn’t having it.   
“It’s okay to spectate, but please keep your distance.” Some of the people grumbled and scoffed at the girl.   
Sidon placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her tension, ‘It’s okay, there’s no danger coming from any of these people.” She felt ashamed for her actions and quickly bowed to Sidon as an apology.   
“I’m sorry my Prince, it was not my intention.”   
“Please, just call me Sidon. I may be a prince, but I consider you my equal. Now stand up, you’re fine. I know you have a good head on your shoulders and are only looking out for our wellbeing.” 

Sidon gave her his signature toothy grin and that made her blush. She turned away to hide her face before he can see her reaction. Dunma and Gaddison came back with flyer and pointed out a location that’s near a bunch of hot springs.   
They grabbed some of their belongings off the train and bought some camping gear from the shop in the area.   
The spot they chose had a pond right in the middle that can be used as a bed for the Zora, covered by trees were the hot springs that they assumed were used to give the users privacy and trees all around.   
“These trees make a good vantage point of the area, I think I know where I’ll be sleeping,” said Teba. Ita and Kyra set up the tents for the royals and themselves, well Ita set her a tent up.   
“Sweetie, why didn’t you make up a tent for yourself?” Asked Ita to Kyra. “Oh I won’t be needing one, I will be staying out here to keep guard.” Kyra walked to the pond and splashed some water on her face. Dunma and Gaddison came from the direction of the hot springs, “The area is clear, I know the ladies would like to have a soak. So we set out some bath items by the springs.” Informed Gaddison. 

Paka helped Zelda up from her seat on a tree stump and walked over to the hot springs, Riju followed right behind them. She turned to Ita and Kyra, you two should join us, the guys have the place covered. That goes for you too Gaddison, Dunma.” It was more like an order rather than a suggestion.  
Ita, Dunma and Gaddison followed Riju, but Kyra decided to stay behind, “Kyra why aren’t you coming?” Ita asked her daughter.   
“I’ll wash up later when I know it’s safe. Have a good bath mother.” She waved her mother away. Yunobo was gathering stones to heat for his bed, Teba was perched on top of the tree and Link was teaching Sidon how to start a fire.   
There wasn’t much for the young gerudo to do, so she decided to go by Link and Sidon.   
“Hello Kyra, why aren’t you with the other ladies?” Asked Sidon.   
“Oh, I’ll just go later. I wanted to stay and protect you guys. I mean you are important figures in Hyrule and you are known in the other countries, I have to be vigilant no matter what.”   
Sidon and Link couldn’t help but laugh at Kyra’s serious demeanor, it was a cute trait she possessed. It stayed awfully quiet for some time and Kyra was feeling out of place. “Um, is there anything you would like me to do?” She asked in general.   
Link looked up to her again, a smile forming on his face, “Why don’t you hang out with us. The fire is ready for later. Now we all can have some fun.”   
“No thanks, I’m here to do my job and that is to protect everyone.” She responded with a serious look on her face and patrolled the area. Sidon and Link watched her climb the tree Teba was sitting on.

She got to his branch and didn’t have to get his attention. The rustle of the leaves made him turn to her, “Good evening lady Kyra, what brings you up here?” He asked her.

“No need to call me lady, i’m not that important for such a title. I can up here to tell you, I’ll keep watch. Go and relax.” He opened his mouth to speak, but she raised a hand to stop him, “Go, it’s alright.” He didn’t argue with her, knowing she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

Time Skip

A couple of hours passed, the moon is high in the sky and the night is clear. The only downfall is that it’s chilly, Link and Zelda are bundled up in winter gear to protect themselves, while the others are enjoying the cool air. Everyone is sitting around the fire laughing and eating Link’s wondrous cooking of creamy hearty soup.

“That meal was amazing, I always look forward to Link’s cooking,” praised Riju. 

“All the travels during the calamity brings out some skills. The best soldiers eat the bests meals, I say.” Said Zelda.

Dunma and Gaddison got up with their bowls to wash, “Gaddison and I will be on first lookout, everyone get some sleep.” Said Dunma, they started walking away when Kyra spoke up.  
“Don’t worry about guard duty, you two deserve to rest as well. I’ll keep first watch, I don’t sleep early and tend to stay up. So I’ll be fine on my own.” Gaddison was about to say something, but Kyra stopped her there. “I said get some rest. I’ll see all of you in the morning.” 

Kyra walked off to the tree Teba sat at earlier, it made the best vantage point in the area. Ita sighed from her daughter’s serious nature. “She takes after me too much, I swear to Hylia.”  
“She’s a strong kid though, she’ll make an excellent soldier. Maybe better than most in the kingdom.” Said Sidon. “But she is right, we should all get some sleep, we can’t leave anytime soon, but I would like to walk into the town tomorrow.” Sidon got up with his bowl, the others followed. After everything was washed and the fire put out they all went into their tents. Sidon, Dunma and Gaddison slept in the pond, Teba took to another tree to sleep in and Yunobo slept on his rock bed.   
About an hour has passed, Kyra took one last look around before jumping out of the tree. She rummaged through her rucksack for some bathing items and walked to the hot springs. The air got colder and awoke Sidon, unlike Gaddison and Dunma who stayed outside during the coldest times in the domain he wasn’t used to the cold air.   
‘ I didn’t get to soak in the hot springs, so maybe would be a good time.’ He thought to himself. He got out and shivered from the contact of air hitting his body. He walked towards where the hot springs were, on his way he didn’t see Kyra in the tree and though she went to bed. 

Sidon walked past some trees, he proceeded to take off his jewels and began walking to one of the springs. He then realized that Kyra was already in one, they both made eye contact. They both started to blush, the silence was sharp enough to cut a tree.

Kyra decided to break it first, “I’m sorry Prince, would you like to use the baths? I can leave if you want.” Sidon made no move and watched as Kyra began to get out the water. That’s when he jumped to cover his eyes.   
“You don’t have to do that, I still have clothes on.” He uncovered his eyes and she indeed had clothes still on, but they only covered her chest and lower half.

“It might sound weird, but aren’t you supposed to bath with no clothes?” Sidon asked. “I can if I wanted to, but given the area we’re in, I don’t feel like there’s enough privacy. So I kept on my underwear.” She was walking in his direction to leave the space.   
“You don’t have to leave you know, you could stay. Maybe we can keep each other company.” They both stared at each other and Sidon caught on to what he said. “Oh… dear no I…. I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought it would be weird to be here by myself and love having someone to talk to.” He rubbed the back of his fin letting out a nervous laugh.

“Well if you wish Prince, I shall stay.” Kyra responded, not sure why Sidon was nervous.  
They both walked back to the springs and got in separate pools. Sidon sighed at the feeling of warmth, he looked to Kyra to see that she seemed relaxed herself. “You know you don’t have to call me Prince, Sidon is fine. I know you have your principles, but take the chance to live a little.”

Kyra turned to him, brows furrowed. “There’s no time for living, after the deal with the calamity, we have to stay vigilant. We never know when something like that will happen again.” 

Sidon flinched at her words, he never thought a child would allow so much weight on their shoulders. For Hylia’s sake the she was only 12, taking on a responsibility so big like this. He knew her mother worries about her.   
“Kyra, let me ask you something. Have you ever thought about how your mom felt about you… um being like this? I mean you’re still a kid and you’re taking on so much responsibility, it’s not good for someone your age.” She looked up to the clear sky thinking on how to respond. Turning her head his direction, “I have, but it won’t stop me. I have chosen my path and this is a path I enjoy. Being a soldier to Lady Riju is a great honor and getting the chance to do something like this, is a dream come true.” She paused a bit, “I feel like this gives me a sense of purpose and if something were to happen to anyone of you, I’ll feel like a failure.”

Sidon felt terrible, this was a girl who felt like she had no other choices. He can hear some of the stress in each word she spoke. For their time in the spring, Sidon talked to her. he told her life wasn’t all about work and keeping it that way was bound to do more harm than good. He promised to teach her what it means to really have a purpose besides a duty.   
He thought she wasn’t understanding the whole time and was about to give up. That’s when she cracked a small smile on her face, reassuring him that she was listening. It made Sidon giddy.   
This was the first-time Kyra has been this open to someone and allowed herself to really sit and relax.   
They stayed and talked until Kyra fell asleep in the pool. Sidon didn’t want to wake her up, so he got up and carried her to her mother’s tent. After placing her down, he stood in the flap entry and watched as she soundly drifted further into dream land. It was a much-needed rest, he knew that the trip was going to get to her sooner or later. He went back to the pond and went back to sleep.


	5. Tower and Sheikah Slate Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter they try to connect multiple slates to the towers, but are stuck because Purah didn't give them much to work on as the towers have been altered to meet the new standards. Kyra has been studying the towers and guardians in her spare time and lend a helping hand to the group.

Chapter 5

Two and a half years have passed, the railway through Afrin was near completion and would soon head into Japo. With access to some of Afrin's towns the country has been able to make more renewable material in production. The next step was turning the towers into receptors to send information from person to person (basically cellphone towers). Purah was in the process of creating a new form of shiekah slates meant for everyone to be used, only the royal families had prototypes.

Zelda was connecting it to the tower closest of the castle. Riju, Paka, Sidon, Kyra and Ita were there as usual. Link was playing with his and Zelda's son Jasper, throwing the kid as high as he can or pretending to fly. Sidon was learning to work the functions of the slate with Zelda, "I'm sorry to not be much help, Purah would have been able to show you more. I can't even get the damn thing to connect to the tower." Zelda was getting frustrated with the device, it made her feel like when she tried to open one of the shrines.

"Don't fret princess, I believe you'll find something out. But it still doesn't help that Ms. Purah didn't give us any instructions to follow," Zelda nodded in agreement. Purah can sometimes be irresponsible when it comes to this stuff, "If only Teba came with us, I could have had him bring Purah a letter for instructions." Zelda sighed giving up on the device, she looked up to the tower hoping something gives her the answer.

Kyra walked up behind Sidon to look at the device herself, he noticed her curiosity. "Have you not seen one Ms. Kyra?" He asked giving her the device to take a closer look.

"Not really, I heard stories from Lady Riju about the one Master Link used. But I never thought to see one in person. The design is amazing." She looked over the device, 'Maybe I can find something to help them out.' She looked to Zelda, the queen was rubbing at her temples in frustration.

"Is it okay if give it a try?" She asked no one in particular.

She got the attention of everyone there, she wasn't much for being the center of everything. "You think you can figure something out?" Asked Link, he was too, curious now. He carried little Jasper on his shoulders.

"I tampered with the guardians around the desert sometimes, it's usually at night so no one knows about it. Well except for all of you now." She opened the back of the device, hoping it's the same wiring as the guardians she messes with. Some components were the same, but there was something there. A small box connected to the device had a picture of the tower on it, she looked up taking every detail of the tower into memory. She walked around, not finding anything, she put the device on her hip and started climbing.

The third to last platform to the top had a box connected to the tower and wires riding up to top. Kyra opened the box to see more wire connections, they were similar to the ones in the guardians. There were a couple of switches and a piece of paper.

"Must be how to activate the tower to connect. It's in Hylian, if remember correctly these are numbers and I have to flip them in this order."

She followed the instructions on the paper, the box started to hum indicating it was on. She checked the device in her hand, but still nothing. "I guess it's not that easy. Maybe I can find something at the top."

She climbed the rest of the tower and reached the top. In the center was a console, she recognized it as the same one in Naboris.

The console was redesigned to be used to connect the different devices throughout Hyrule and beyond. "Now let's see, what would I need to do to make you do my bidding?"

She messed around with the console, causing the whole tower to shut-down completely a few times. "Come on dammit. This is way more advance than what I know, but I'm not one to give up right away."

She went to work, because the tower shut-down, she had to go back down by the first box and reset it. Back at the main console, she placed the device in the slot again. With it in place she made sure the console was connected to it.

"I think I have it," She was getting excited from her breakthrough and her excitement grew when the device started connecting to the other towers. It almost felt like Purah made this the main tower for the devices.

From the bottom of the tower stood Zelda, Riju, Paka, Ita, Link, Jasper and Sidon, they all jumped at the sound from the tower. Zelda looked up, "I can't believe she got it working," she looked to Ita, "Is there anything you know of?"

Ita herself looked shocked at her daughter's accomplishment, "No I don't, when I check on her every night she's sleeping and during the day she's with me."

Kyra took the cape around her neck and held two ends in each hand, she looked down to find her landing spot and checked to see how strong the wind was blowing and jumped.

From the bottom, everyone was still looking up at the tower, they all panicked when Kyra jumped.

"Kyra be careful!" Yelled Ita. Sidon followed her in hopes to catch her where ever she lands. A strong breeze came out of nowhere and blew her in the opposite direction.

"Wha… aaaah!" Sidon ran after her, everyone else was behind him.

The wind let up, Kyra breathed in a sigh of relief and shook hair from her eyes. When her vision was clear she was going straight for a tree, unable to react in time she collided with it. "Ugh… that didn't go as expected." Kyra rubbed at her forehead, "That's gonna leave a bruise."

"Are you alright miss," Sidon called from below. Kyra looked down to see everyone at the base of the tree, "I'm fine, I'll be down." She climbed the tree jumping from the branches closest to each other, until she got to the bottom.

"Dear, you shouldn't be so reckless," Said her mother as she turns her head in all directions to check for bruises and scrapes.

"Mom I'm fine," She protested by backing away and putting her hands up. "At least let me put some medicine on those cuts so they don't get infected."

"There's nothing to worry about, they're just cuts. I get worse ones from training, this is nothing."

"Regardless miss Kyra, your mother is right. You should be careful more, I learned my lesson after fighting that octorak." Said Sidon pointing to his scar.

"Now that's amazing, it must be one interesting story," She took a closer look at his fin. "If I was still young I would think so too. But being careful is a big part as well. We don't want to make our loved ones worry too much." He patted her head and they heard Zelda clear her throat.

"Oh really being careful, I recall you and the others always going on adventures whenever you all get the chance. Like the mountains before we left for Afrin."

"W… well that was all Link's idea, and I can't let my good friend get hurt," He gave her a nervous smile knowing she was going to get him with something else. "I would believe you, if I didn't go through Link's slate. I say I would have thought you did learn your lesson."

"Before my lovely wife comes to bite me in the ass as well, you were successful with activating those towers. I wasn't expecting it from you, you're always so quiet unless being directly talked to," Said Link.

"The pleasure was all mine, I want to assist everyone as best I can. And Lady Zelda was having so much trouble, I didn't want her day to end with failure," Kyra responded as she bowed, "No need for formalities, I really appreciate the help. You're a smart girl, you should use what you learned more." Kyra blushed at Zelda's words, not being used to such praise.

"Well we do have the school, maybe we should have her enrolled." Suggested Link.

"Lady Riju and Paka tried to, even my mother couldn't convince me. I love what I do and don't want to leave everyone unprotected. I'll learn in my free time."

"You're so generous for your age, is your sister the same way," Asked Sidon.

"She is, but she's a lot more open than I am. It feels like we were opposites a long time ago though."

"What you mean by that?" Sidon looked puzzled by her response.

"It's a story for another time. We all should be heading to Hateno to give Lady Purah the news. I'll get the horses ready." She headed back towards the tower where the horses stood. Everyone looked at her get further away, Zelda walked a bit in front of everyone and stopped. "I get the sense of déjà vu from her. Like some of her behavior is familiar."

"She's right though, we should be leaving out." Link walked ahead with his son in his arms. The others followed ending their stressful day.


	6. New Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra meets Mipha, feelings are revealed, worries are expelled and a happy moment fills the domain. Kyra does play a part in the next part of the series, so there will be a lot of her throughout the story that leads to that.

Chapter 6

"Look my little girl, you look beautiful in a uniform," Ita was gushing over her daughter's new uniform. After their time activating the many towers around to connect slates for communication, Zelda and the other royal families passed a law that required all children from each race attend schools built in each territory for ages 5 through 14 and in New Central High School placed in the new district of Hyrule Castle Town from ages 15 to 19 (ages are different for Gorons, Zora and Rito).

"Mom, I'm fine with everything now. All I'm going to do is go back to work after I finish." Kyra tried to protest, but her mom was packing a bag with her supplies and lunch.

"Nonsense dear, this will be a great opportunity for you, you might find something else that catches your interest. Or has the King of the Zora done that already?" Ita winked, making Kyra blush even more, "He's not king until he has a mate and also no, he hasn't caught my interest. It's just hard to shake him sometimes."

"There's no need to be so embarrassed, it seems the Sidon has an interest in you. Even Lady Riju and Paka see that. And don't think Zelda, Yunobo, and Teba haven't noticed."

"Why didn't you mention Master Link…. You know what don't answer that." She walked to the door by her mom for her bag, "We'll talk about this later, don't want to be late on your first day."

"I hope you're joking."

Ita and Kyra walked to the Gerudo station to catch the train to Castle Town.

There were many other teens at the school, many of the same races were in a group on their own, "Why aren't they mixing together, it's like they live in their territories?" Asked Kyra.

"A lot of the students are new just like you so they stay with people they are already friends with. But don't worry you'll meet some people who are already mixed from the upper classmen." Replied Ita.

They both walked through the school's courtyard pushing through the crowd of students and parents.

The entrance ceremony was long and boring, the amount of students that are new was small. Queen Zelda and the headmaster read through a list of students attending. It was something they did every year for new arrivals and these new students will get paired with some seniors for their first week to get used to the setting.

When Kyra was getting ready to be called, Zelda looked at the paper and in her direction. "You're a real law follower, I would have thought you would find some way to avoid coming." There were a lot of murmurs and whispers from the crowd.

"Come now Kyra, don't be shy. I'm happy you're here, you such a brilliant mind, I want to see what else you're capable of besides fighting and guarding your chief."

Kyra kept her head down as Zelda made a more formal announcement of her name, Kyra shook the headmaster's hand and as well as Zelda's. this was the start of a new life for Kyra.

In Zora's Domain, the people are getting ready for a celebration honoring their late princess Mipha.

Zelda and Link arrived with their children 3 and a half year old Jasper and their newest addition Mina. Paka and Riju arrived with their guards Ita and Kyra and after Yunobo and Teba arrived last. Muzu (still alive) greets them at the bridge into the domain, he escorts them to the palace to get settled into their guest rooms.

Paka leaned into Ita and whispered something in her ear, in response Ita smiled and nodded. Everyone was situated in their rooms, Paka and Riju shared a room, Link, Zelda, Mina and Jasper got a room, Teba had a room to himself, but opted to share one with Yunobo, giving Ita and Kyra his room and leaving one left over.

Everyone settled in and slumped in Zelda and Link's room. Everyone stared at Ita and she knew what to do, "Kyra dear, I have some things to talk to others about. Go out and look around, you don't come here often and here's some spending money." Said Ita.

"But, I should be here to help you guard everyone," She tried to protest, but Zelda held up her hand. "No buts, go out and be teenager. Your friends might want to see you, since you guys only are around each other at school."

"She has friends, oh my goddesses that's so cute, my baby is growing up. Your sister would love to hear about this. Go go go, have fun,"

Kyra was waved out the room, so she walked through the halls of the Zora palace, taking in the style of the architect and the beauty of the paintings hanging on the wall. She scanned through many pictures displaying Sidon when he was a child next to what she assumed was his older sister. "I can tell you two had separate personalities. Hehe, she looks more reserved compared to you."

She walked along until she was faced without outside. The sun gave off a shine when it hits the tile of the domain.

Kyra walked through the plaza watching the Zora set up food booths and decorations. She sat by Mipha's statue, the cool water on her feet was the most refreshing thing she ever felt.

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" A mysterious voice broke Kyra out of her thoughts. The Gerudo teen looked around, but there was no one and for a bit she was getting scared until the voice spoke again, "Up here," Kyra looked up and on top of the statue took her by surprise. Her eyes fell on a bright red colored Zora with golden eyes, around her was the same sash that Sidon wears as Ruta's pilot, the young Zora above her was none other than Princess Mipha.

"You must be the young Gerudo girl my brother talks about in front of my statue. I'm happy to finally see you." She spoke with such a beautiful voice.

"The prince talks about me?" She stood up to prevent getting a crook in her neck from looking up so high.

"That's one of the things he talks about, how you always talk in formalities and don't speak much unless it's directed to you."

"I'm merely just a servant to people of a higher status. It's not such a problem to me."

"He see it as a problem. There are so many suitable Zora women who would love to be his bride, but he chose you. And I see why, but I wonder what's keeping you from confessing to him."

"Nothing really just the usual. I'm soldier, I only live to serve royals and as long as they're safe I'm happy."

"Link was only a knight and I a princess, if the calamity was dealt with I would have lived and married him. Link was still a knight and still married a princess who is now queen. Kyra, your status doesn't matter, well maybe to the Zora council," Mipha floated right next to Kyra at the base of the statue.

"But my brother really does love you and I think I know what's keeping you from telling him how you feel."

"What do you mean, that's the only reason."

Mipha stepped closer to Kyra and placed her hand on Kyra's chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Your heart is not a healthy one. You have been suffering for a year and believe no one else knows. Am I correct?" Kyra lowered her head and turned the opposite direction, "It's nothing serious, it's not to a point where I need medical attention."

"Eventually it will. Kyra I've watched the people that entered this land and they have things that are helping. You're afraid of the lifespan difference between you two and your illness is making you more worried." Mipha placed her hand on Kyra's shoulder.

"Kyra, trust me. If you explain everything to him, he will understand. I know my brother."

"What if he decides he doesn't feel the same if I tell the truth?"

"Kyra, he will understand. When you see him, tell him to meet you at the east resevoire. Before the night ends you two have to talk, I don't want you two to pass this opportunity of happiness."

"Hey, Kyra!" A female voice came from the bridge and they both turned to see who it was. "Looks like you have some friends coming. I hope to see you and brother tonight, okay. Bye for now." Mipha disappeared into the wind laving Kyra with her thoughts. She brushed them aside for now and turned to her friends.

The taller Zora was a pale purple her name is Caddie, she's Gaddison's daughter and in the same grade as Kyra and the one next to her was a smaller Zora with a dark purple color her name was Mikka the daughter of Dunma and is also in the same grade as Kyra and Caddie.

"Who were you talking to?" Asked Mikka.

"You wouldn't believe if I told, but how have you guys been?"

Caddie made two fists with excitement, "We've been working on a lot of the booths for the celebration and I have a surprise for you."

"Does that explain your excitement?"

"It does, come to my house so I can give it to you."

All three girls walked to Caddie's house, the place wasn't big, but it wasn't small. If anything when they traveled to Hateno to give results to Purah. Link invited them to rest at his house, if Kyra compared their house to someone else's it was Link's, but more blue and shinier.

"Wait here, I'm going to my room to get it," Caddie ran out the sitting room to hers. She came back with a bright blue dress with the Zora symbol on it.

"Um, why does it have the sapphire designed on it?" Kyra asked.

Caddie smiled, "Oh nothing special I just thought you would look cute in this color and I wanted to add something else to it."

"So you designed the sapphire into it?"

"Yeah, but isn't it cute. Go and try it on." Caddie pushed Kyra into her room.

The festivities have started a couple hours ago, people were chatting, playing games, praying and eating. Mipha's statue was decorated with flowers and luminous stone. Kyra was sitting on the platform reaching out to the waters of the East Resevoire, the night was warm and refreshing. She wore the dress Caddie made all day, it was raised above her knees so it wouldn't get wet from the water. She waited for about an hour, recalling when she met up with Sidon earlier that day.

Kyra was walking through the palace taking interest in the rest of the building. She walked into a room that looked like a study. Sitting at one of the tables was Sidon, he had his head down and was scribbling through some papers. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards, "Good afternoon miss Kyra, how may I be of service?" Asked Sidon.

"Nothing really, I haven't seen my mom or the others for a while. So I've been exploring and hanging out with Caddie and Mikka," she replied.

"Oh Dunma and Gaddison's daughters, sweet girls they are. Where do you know them from?"

"School, I still can't believe you guys created a law forcing people to go to school."

"Hehe, I'm sorry, but I really wanted you to expand your intelligence. You're a very smart girl and I also want the children in the land to get educated, things are changing."

"You're right, but school is so boring. Caddie and Mikka are the only reason I go there."

It got quiet for some time and Sidon continued to scribble on some papers and Kyra looked through the bookshelf. "Well, since I'm here. there's something I want to tell you."

It caught Sidon's attention, he turned in his chair to face her, "What is it?"

"Not here, I want you to meet me at the East Resevoire." With that she left out the room.

'Is he really going to come because I asked him. I been here too long.' She thought. She got up and started walking to the stairs back to the domain, when a figure emerged from the landing's entrance. It was Sidon, he was huffing heavily and holding a basket.

"Good evening my lady," he bowed to Kyra and she flinched from the action. "Please don't use such formalities, that's unbecoming of royalty."

He let out a little chuckle and walked closer to her. "I'm not sure if you ate, so I bought food. We can eat and talk." He put out his hand waiting for her to take it. When she did he led her to the bed and they both sat on it and started to eat the fish and vegetables.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Sidon asked her out of the blue. She wasn't expecting for him to ask.

"It's really hard to talk about, um…. Have you ever had a hard time confessing your love for someone?"

"Many of time, I'm hoping she feels the same. It's a reason I'm scared to confess. What about you?"

"It's the same with me, but I know he actually loves me. I… I just don't want to ruin his life. especially with my lifespan."

"It shouldn't be a problem. He probably doesn't care about the longitivity."

"Not with mine, it's been cut down shorter. I don't know what to do, with the amount of blood increasing I'm scared to hurt him. What should I do?"

"Blood? What do you mean?"

"Recently I've been having chest pains and coughing up blood. It has been interfering with my training, sometimes it's hard to breath. No one else knows, besides…" she turns away from him to continue. "Besides Mipha, she told me don't let it get in the way of my happiness and that he would understand. But I still don't want to hurt him, if I were to slip away suddenly."

Sidon placed his hand on top of hers and she jumped trying to pull away, but he kept a firm grip on her hand.

He used his other hand to reach around her and grabbed her cheek, turning her to face him. "Whatever is wrong, don't worry. I will still love you, yes it will be hard on me. But the amount of time I get to spend with you will overpower my grief."

He was smiling at her with toothy grin, but it wasn't his normal smile. It was a smile just for her and it brought tears to her eyes. She leaned into his chest and cried, he wrapped his arms around her to bring her comfort. It felt like hours of them sitting like this and Kyra enjoyed it, she didn't want the night to end.

A guard came up the stairs and saw their embracing. He cleared his throat to get Sidon's attention and they both jumped up in surprise. "Sorry to disturb you my prince, but the ball is about to start." The young green Zora blushed.

"Thank you Telo, we would have missed it. Can you inform everyone that I have a surprise for them as well?" Replied Sidon.

"Yes sir I will." Telo left the two by themselves again. "What's the big surprise you have?" Asked Kyra.

"My little minnow, you can be oblivious sometimes. You should know what it is, but it's good. Makes the surprise a lot better." He helped Kyra stand up and they both walked back to the domain hand in hand.

Everyone danced happily at the ball, many young women of all races got the chance to dance with the charming prince. Of course he saved his final dance for Kyra, through the whole ordeal of her stepping on his feet or stumbling he kept a smile on his face. It made her happy, that he didn't care.

After the music ended, he walked to the front of the ballroom, everyone got quiet and all the attention was him.

"It's good to see everyone having a good time, since the fall of the calamity a lot more people have been visiting the domain and in return we were able to expand allow many people to live in the Lanayru region. We couldn't have done much of that without the help of the Eveske people. I'm honored to have the rulers of the city come to the celebration, everyone give them a round of applause."

The ballroom erupted in a flurry of claps and the rulers of the Eveske people bowed. The clapping died and everyone faced back to the prince.

"I'm sure you heard from one of the newest soldiers Telo that I had a surprise for everyone. You all know I have been holding the title of Prince for a long time and the only way to move up is to get married. The council has of course been on me about it since my father's passing." He turned to see Kyra standing in the front of the crowd, he motioned for her to join him. Blushing she rushed to his side and held her head down.

"Kyra will you close your eyes please," he asked, she did as she was told still blushing.

The crowd was getting more anxious by the second, when they saw Ita give Sidon a head piece with the Zora Sapphire forged into it. He placed the head piece on Kyra's head, "You can open your eyes now." He said.

She opened them and placed her hands on the item, her eyes widened in shock and surprise. Sidon grabbed a mirror and showed her. Kyra didn't know how to respond, she just looked up to him. he turned back to the crowd.

"For a while, I have been searching for the woman of my dreams. I didn't want to marry for the sake of my status, I wanted to marry the woman I love. The time I have gotten to know this young lady, was the best time I've had. And for the longest I thought she would never return my feelings. Until tonight, I want to give a formal introduction to the domain's future queen." He turned to her blushing face, there was screaming from the crowd coming from none other Caddie and Mikka cheering on their best friend.

"Ple… please you guys, this is embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands.

"Come on, I ship it. Let's give it up for Kydon!" Screamed Mikka.

Sidon's friends were also cheering for them and so was Kyra's mother.

"You're so cute when you blush."

She uncovered her eyes to see Sidon, her future husband smiling down at her. What other way to show the guests that it's serious is to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down into a kiss. The action caught Sidon by surprise, but he wrapped his arms around his future wife by the waist.

"It's official Kydon is a ship. I repeat Kydon is a ship!" Caddie screamed from the crowd. The rest of the domain applauded at the new couple. When they pulled away, Caddie and Mikka rushed in on Kyra and they all fell down into a hug and laughed.

The night ended happily for everyone, Kyra is with the man she loves, Sidon finally was able to be the woman of his dreams and the domain will soon have a new queen and king.

 


	7. A New Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont know what to say about this chapter. It was one of those let's just get a chapter out moments.

Chapter 7

Take Place When Jasper Is Around 2

Ruler the land is a task in itself, Zelda has been working nonstop with the allied countries and the Eveske people that moved within their land. In months today was the first off day Link and Zelda had. Link has been training new soldiers nonstop until he got a captain has good as him to train recruits, that way he had time to spend with his family and help Zelda rule the kingdom.

Zelda walked through the halls looking at the pictures of previous rulers, pictures they were able to salvage. The most important one she was happy to have was the picture of her mother and the one her and the champions took before the calamity, there was another copy in their room.

She stood in front a door and slowly pushed it open, inside the room was decorated with pictures of koroks, swords, horses and all types of nature. There were blocks and other types of toys lining the room. In the middle was a small toddler with blonde hair facing the big window. He was throwing around some of his toys and cooing, a maid was folding clothes on the changing table and putting them in the dressers. Zelda walked in, the little boy heard the door and turned around, a big smile was painted across his face when he saw it was.

"How's my little baby, you haven't given the maid any trouble today have you," she tickled Jasper and he started giggling trying to push her away. "I'm sorry to have you work so much, I know you have a family yourself," She sat Jasper back down to play and walked to the changing table to help the maid.

"It's nothing, I know you're busy with running a kingdom after so long. Also I have these, be with Jasper he really misses you." She replied with a smile.

"If you insist, but be sure to go home for the day once you're done. Take a few days off," Zelda sat down next to Jasper and started stacking blocks with him.

"Well if you insist my lady… Oh before I forget a letter came by for you from miss Purah, I left it in your room by the bed."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to look at it."

About an hour passed when Link walked into the room, rolling his shoulders back. He plopped down next to Zelda, "Finally a rest day, usually I'll be on the training ground until nightfall. How are my two favorite people?" He gave Zelda a kiss on the cheek and raised a hand for Jasper to high five him, the small child fell forward trying to do the action and it made Zelda and Link laugh.

"Everything's been going well, trade is better this month, the water supply from Zora's Domain has been even better, mining in Goron City has increased, progress on creating transportation from Rito Village to Eveske is almost finished and the Gerudo have just finished the building of their third biggest city."

"Wow, everyone's been busy. I sent all the staff home for the day, if we're getting a break, everyone else should. Let this be a lazy day." Link laid down on the floor and Jasper crawled onto his chest and sat. "What you trying to do little guy, wanna be an explorer like me. When you get older I'll take you camping in the other regions nothing more than that."

"Link, there's some news I have to tell you," Link turned his head to look at Zelda. "We've been so busy, I never got the chance to tell you. What would you say to having a second baby?"

Link grabbed Jasper and lifted himself up off the floor, "Zelda are you telling me you're?"

"Yes, I am about 5 months now and it's a girl." Link sat frozen trying to process everything, "Link are you okay, did I do something wrong," Zelda started to cry and that punched Link out of his thoughts, "Zelda I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to zone out like that, it was just a shocker. I'm really happy that we're having a little girl, I know you been stoked on wanting a daughter to play dress up with. Honey you're making our lives better and better, I couldn't be any happier." Link embraced his wife and son, the child giggled and tried to push his head through to kiss them both.

"We have to tell our friends, they would be so happy." Said Link, Zelda nodded. They made plans to get everyone together.

They planned to have a get together with everyone that Friday, maids were walking in and out the veranda bringing food and drinks for the guest. Zelda was dressing Jasper in one of his little sheikah outfits Paya made him.

"Aww don't you look a little stealthy," Zelda cooed lifting her son up. "Now let's go see what your father is up to."

She asked one of the maids if they've seen Link, one told her he was on the training grounds with some new soldiers.

She stood by the archway leading to the grounds and watch Link swing his sword demonstrating a powerful spin attack. The soldiers clapped in amazement, he started instructing them on how to perfect the attack. After about an hour a maid came running to Zelda announcing their guests arrival. She thanked her and told her to show them to the veranda and take Jasper. Zelda walked onto the field to get Link's attention, "Oh, you know it's dangerous to come out on this field with the proper gear." Link gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Well I wanted to let you know that our friends arrived, we should be getting to them." Said Zelda.

"We all could use a break, alright everyone you all are finished for the day. Same time tomorrow, if you like use the field as much as you like." The soldiers dispersed to the barracks to put up their gear and Zelda and Link walked back into the castle.

Yunobo was throwing fish rice balls into the air and Sidon was catching them, Teba usually reserved was giving points for every piece caught. Paka, Riju and Ita were drinking tea and rooting on the boys, a little ways from the table Kyra was watching Jasper play. She was teaching him a few words he hasn't learned yet by using flash cards.

"Good friends it's good to see you, it's been a few months since our last meeting." Boasted Sidon missing one of the rice balls.

"It's good to see, how is the domain," Asked Zelda.

"Same as always, the elder council rules most of it and they've been trying to get me with someone so I can be king, too much to do and I haven't found the right one yet."

"You have, you just don't want to confess it in front of her," Riju looked in Kyra's direction, the teen was paying more attention the toddler so she didn't catch on.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Everyone giggled at his flustering face, Zelda and Link sat in the empty sofa across from Sidon and Yunobo.

"So my good friends, what news have you got, to have called us here?" Sidon mentioned, everyone perked up from the reminder. "Yes is it something good, I hope it is. I don't think I can go through another disaster." Said Yunobo. Even though he was a lot more open to everyone, somethings still make him nervous.

"No it's nothing like that Yunobo, so don't worry. We have really good news." Replied Zelda.

"Should I tell them or you," Asked Link.

"I will." Zelda took a deep breath, not ridding her face of the smile, "Everyone, Link and I are expecting another little Hyrule!"

Everyone sat frozen much the same like Link did a few days ago. Kyra and Jasper just looked at everyone with confused faces, she turned to the toddler and asked, "You think they're okay?" He just tilted his head in confusion. "Is something wrong my queen?" She asked Zelda.

"You must have been so into teaching Jasper you didn't hear. I just announced Link and I are having another baby."

Zelda has never seen Kyra's eyes light up like they did, the teen had a big smile on her face. "This… this is great news." Yunobo stuttered a bit, he enjoyed having a little brother like Jasper. "Any ideas on what the gender is," Asked Teba.

"The baby is going to be a girl," Zelda's smile got even bigger, she wanted a girl for so long. But all the work piled up and they never had time to really try.

At the same time, everyone jumped up at them screaming, "Congratulations!"


	8. Prayers and Thunder Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra visits the shrine of courage often, Farore being the first to come to her the night of the party. This final day at the shrine proves dangerous, a storm has plagued the Kingdom and Lanayru being surrounded by water is getting the worst of it. Sidon worries for his love's absence and everyone escorts citizens in the lower areas to the domain. After her return, Kyra takes the job to help the guards escort the citizens to safety. Before anything she's still a soldier when there is danger.

Chapter 8

Three weeks after Sidon and Kyra's engagement, Kyra has been visited by the three goddesses of the tri-force during the night. From those visits, she has been visiting the spring of courage in the Necluda region, she would go here to pray every other day. A few evenings Sidon had to go looking for her around the domain and its surroundings areas. She would usually arrive back at the domain around six, but this time it was three hours later from her usual time. Sidon and the rest of the domain were getting even more worried, the seasonal rain wasn't making it better either.

At The Shrine of Courage

Kyra was standing in the cold waters of the spring, outside the rain and wind was picking up.

'It's starting to get worse outside, you should be heading back to the domain.' Suggested Farore.

'It's okay, whatever is coming in the future I need to be prepared and I need to prepare the children when it's their time.'

Lightening cracked in the sky and seemed to have struck something, Kyra opened her eyes and turned to see what it was. A tree had caught fire from the lightening and blocked the entrance, 'Come back another time Kyra, you shouldn't be out here in such dangerous conditions. I'll unblock the way,' Farore began charging her energy to put out the tree. 'Don't worry about it, I will continue. I can't stop now that I'm so close.'

'Kyra, you're safety is more important right now.'

Kyra ignored Farore and continued praying. A light started to form from her, getting brighter and brighter. The light flashed around them and out the cave, a gust of wind blew out and extinguished the fire from the tree. When it all died down, a piece of the tri-force floated above Kyra slowly coming down into her palm.

'My Hylia, you did it.' Said Farore.

'Only two more to go, hopefully we get the wielder of the tri-force of power. Thank you Farore, for helping me accomplish this task. I will take my leave, it'll be a while before I have to go get the tri-force of wisdom.'

'Please take care of yourself, you will have to help all five of them.' With that Farore vanished leaving Kyra to piece together what was said.

Zora's Domain

The rain was picking up even more, shop owners closed their businesses and people from the villages along the river were brought to the Domain for evacuation. The guards were running throughout the domain and its surrounding lands looking for kyra, some even going further into the Lanayru region.

Sidon was pacing back and forth, worrying for his fiancé's return. Calli and Mikka returned to him, informing him that they have not seen Kyra.

"I hope she is alright, it's getting too dangerous out there." Said Mikka.

"Don't worry, Kyra is a strong girl. Nothing in all of Hyrule will stop her from coming home." Reassured Callie.

"You're right, it's just her health is not the best. Goddesses knows what can come of her if she didn't get to shelter wherever she is.

Sidon looked at his slate to check the time, it was now eleven soon to be midnight. Most of the guards returned from their search, with no news on her whereabouts. Even the rain and increasing water have posed a threat to them.

The citizens of the domain and villages stood in the Domain square waiting with their prince, hoping and praying for their future queen to return.

Bank of Wishes

Kyra rode her horse through the mudding terrain to Zora's Domain, with careful strides her horse was able to avoid the wetter areas.

"This rain is becoming a pain, Vix. There's so much water on the land, I hope it doesn't flood too bad." Her horse whinnied in response.

They came to the first village near the Bank of Wishes, that's where they witnessed the damage the rain and flooding have caused. People were trying to escape the flood waters, some of the Zoran guards were placing women and children on their backs and taking them up the stream. Kyra stopped to help, "Dunma!" She yelled over the rain to get the Zora guards attention.

"Lady Kyra, where have you been, Sidon and everyone were out looking for you for hours. We thought the worse had happened." Explained Dunma.

"Don't worry friend, I am fine. But it looks like you all could use some help here."

They looked to the other guards helping people out of the flooding village. "Don't worry about us Kyra, you should get back to the Domain before you fall ill." Dunma was about to tap Vix's butt to start riding, but Kyra was already off her.

"I'm fine, we need to get these people out of here, at least the children and elderly. Vix ready to be a hero?" She asked the horse and as a response Vix nodded her head actively.

Kyra led Vix to a group of people who were holding onto their children on a dry patch of land.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Kyra future queen of Zora's Domain. My trusting horse Vix will like to be of assistance. She can fit up to three children and two adults at a time." An elderly woman walked in front of everyone with two children in front of her. "Please take the children first, a lot of them are too small to handle the current."

Kyra smiled at the young girls who looked afraid of what was happening, she motioned them to her so she could help them climb on Vix. "She can take one more child, anyone have only one?" A couple moved their son to the front. "Good, now I need you three to do something for me when you get up there, tell Prince Sidon that I am alright. He will recognize Vix and run up to you. Okay?" The children nodded in unison, she turned to her steed, "Now girl, you will drop these children off and come back. Be careful and don't let any harm come to them, you hear me?" Vix nodded and began galloping up the trail to the domain.

"Kyra, you're really putting yourself at risk as well," Said Dunma.

"It's alright Dunma, I trained all my life to make sure others were safe and that's what I'm going to continue doing." She responded with a smile.

"You've changed a lot since I first met you, you used to be one serious kid."

They both laughed and turned back to the remaining citizens. "Now it'll take some time for Vix to get back here. Those other guards should be coming now and after them, we will move to higher ground," suggested Kyra. "Always with a plan, my daughter tells me a lot of things you three get into at school," Dunma patted Kyra's shoulder.

The other five guards returned from the domain to retrieve more citizens, Dunma and Kyra informed them of everything. Each guard had two people on their backs and swam up the stream. Kyra and Dunma took the remaining people and walked up the path through the water.

The rain showed no signs of letting up and the water was rising quickly, it would soon reach their new spot.

Zora's Domain

Sidon talked with the guards coming in with families, wondering if they seen Kyra. They had no news and went back to the lower villages to rescue more people. About half an hour, a horse was spotted running along the Great Zora Bridge. On the horse was three children and with a closer look he could see it was Vix, Kyra's horse. He ran up to them and some guards helped the children down.

"Young ones this horse, did you by chance run into a Gerudo woman named Kyra?" There was a lot of worry in his voice.

"You must be Prince Sidon, we have, she had Vix here bring us up. But she has to go back and get more people, Kyra just wants you to know that she is fine."

Sidon smiled a bit, still a little worried, "Okay, thank you for letting me know. Callie, Mikka bring these kids into the palace and give them something warm to drink!" Callie and Mikka followed his orders and walked into the palace with the children, he turned back around to look at Vix. He patted her snout, "Please bring her here safely once you're done. And you be careful as well." The horse whinnied and started galloping out the domain.

Ruto's Mountain

The wind was picking up, rain pelting everyone. "I hope Vix made it safely with the kids." Said Dunma.

"Don't worry, she's pretty protective. I trained her to be selfless and let me say it was not easy to do."

"I remember when you first rode her here, you all usually took the train to the domain. But you just got your horse and wanted to have her get used to long rides, that horse was so stubborn. But you saw potential in her."

Vix returned to bring more children to the domain and after her, the guards came back to pick up more people. soon they were down two children and four adults. They moved one more time to avoid the water. The Zora guards took the remaining people and Kyra decided to wait for Vix.

"You can ride my back Kyra, it's best to get out here soon anyway," Dunma suggested.

"No if Vix doesn't see me here, she would freak out and stay out this way for goddesses knows how long." Kyra started shivering, wrapping her cloak around her tighter. "I know you might protest, but could you go and tell Sidon I will be up when Vix gets here?"

"Oh no no no, you will not stay here by yourself. If anything I'll wait with you," Dunma argued.

"Come on Dunma, I'm capable of handling myself. Look I'll even go a bit higher." Kyra starts walking up the path, Dunma tracked right behind her.

There was a loud rumble and the ground shook underneath them, they stopped a moment checking around for the source. Up above water was spilling from the mountain, "Dunma what is up there that happens to have water?" Kyra asked. "Ruta's station! Hurry to the water," They both ran for the river, Kyra was just about to get on Dunma's back when they were hit. Kyra being pushed down the river and Dunma trying to follow her. Kyra rose to the surface of the water to catch her breath and better maneuver herself through the rocks.

Dunma arrived at her side and grabbed her hand to pull her close, in this attempt some rocks were struck by lightening and gave way, crashing into the Zora River separating the two. Kyra continued down the river, hitting many of the rocks going down from being unable to recover. Dunma's path to Kyra was blocked by the fallen debris, 'Oh no, I have to hurry and get help.' Dunma thought to herself. She swam back to the domain.

Zora's Domain

Sidon and the other citizens watched as the water from Ruta's perch overflowed. Sidon was starting to worry even more, because Dunma nor Kyra made it back. "Your highness, there's no sign of them from the bridge. Should we go out further and search?" Gaddison was worried for her friends and was willing to go out in danger to bring them home.

"That might be best, but I don't want to put anyone else in harms way. Kyra will have my head for something like that." He bit at his nail, thinking of what they could do.

Someone on the tower left of the bridge yell someone is coming from the river. They see it's Dunma after she uses one of the domain's miniture falls to get to the square.

"Prince Sidon, I need troops to take back down! Kyra and I were trapped by the water coming from Ruta and some land gave way and blocked the path in Zora River! Kyra was on the other side and I believe she's moving into the lake, we have to go now!"

Sidon had no words to respond with, he look to some of the guards and hylians who were capable of creating a new search party. Coming from the bridge was a whinny of a horse, the only one that was out there was Vix. Dunma, Sidon, Gaddison, Callie and Mikka were starting to settle until they saw Kyra wasn't on her back. The three children from before came rushing out to see if everyone made it, they looked to Vix and saw Kyra wasn't with her.

"Prince Sidon, where is the nice lady?" The little girl asked.

The other one took a step closer, "Are you going to go get her?"

A middle-aged man came outside and picked up the third child, the child looked to her father, "Daddy the nice lady didn't come back. Will you go and save her?" There were tears in the eyes of the children.

"She really hasn't come back, this isn't good. She helped many of the children get here, the least I can do is go and help with a search party." The man put his daughter down. "Prince, it will be an honor to help anyway I can." Sidon looked as more water overflowed from the mountain and looked back at the people who were waiting on standby for orders.

"Take some Hylians and searched the lands around the lower rivers and lake, Gaddison, Dunma we will lead the guards through the water. Get some gear for the men to use." He ordered and they complied everyone prepared to head out the domain.

Lightening struck the fin of the fish above the throne room, scaring Vix. Sidon tried to grab at her reigns, but she ran off out the domain.

Mercy Island

Kyra washed up on the sandy part of Mercy Island, she opened her eyes, the water evenly disperses in the openness. She tried to get up, but her right arm was dislocated at the shoulder and broken at the forearm. She used her left arm for support to sit up. "I wonder how long this rain will last. I hope Dunma got to the domain safely," She looked around to find something to protect her from the rain to avoid catching a cold. "There's nothing here, this is going to be a long night if the rain doesn't clear up."

She hugged her legs to her chest in an attempt to keep warm. The water continues flow, after about an hour pass when the rain shows signs of slowing down. "This is good, I'll be able to leave without any problems with rain." She looked to the wooden roads leading to the domain, something caught her eye and she squinted to see what it was. She ran a bit closer for a better look and with the biggest smile she yelled, "VIX! Over here girl!" She waved her working arm in the air and the horse turned to the noise. She called out again, "VIX!" At the second call of her name, the horse ran to Mercy Island.

Kyra ran to meet her best animal friend, the horse nuzzled Kyra's neck and stomped around from excitement. "Oh my goddesses Vix, you're okay. I'm so sorry to have worried about you my sweet, how is everyone else. Did they all make it back fine?" The horse turned to the domain and nodded her head, but she was urging to go back. Kyra placed her foot in the stirrup and used her left hand to grab at the horn, it was a task but she was able to pull herself up.

"Alright let's head back," she motioned Vix to go and they rode off.

Lower Zora River

Both the Hylians and Zora were exhausted from the trek down, having to move through extra debris that had fallen and the flooded lands.

"That rain really did a number on the villages here, but nothing we can't rebuild back," said one of the men to his group. "I know one thing, there will be plenty of fish," said another.

Dunma was sitting on a rock catching her breath from the long walk, the spot from where her and Kyra separated and below was covered in nothing but debris. Sidon walked up behind her and sat in the grass, she turned to look at him, he looked so worry and on the verge of tears. She felt like he was thinking the worst possibilities. She placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, "Don't worry we'll find her, she's a strong girl. I believe she'll make her way to us," He looked to Dunma, eyes filling with tears, but nevertheless a big smile on his face.

There was the whinny of a horse in the distance, the small group of searchers stood up from their spots and looked towards the end of the river. From their distance they could see it was Vix and on her was Kyra alive and well. Sidon rushed over to meet them and without her owner's consent Vix galloped on.

Kyra jumped off Vix the moment she stopped and ran to Sidon, he embraces her in a big hug and lifts her off the ground. "My little pearl, I thought the worst has happened." He showered her in kiss on her forehead.

"I don't go out that easy my love, not without a fight." They smiled big smiles at each other, but were interrupted by Callie and Mikka running into Kyra to hug her. "Oh my goddesses, you're okay!" Mikka had tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes, "Don't do that to us again you idiot!" Callie tried to make it seem like she was the calmest one in the group. They hugged her tight until she remembered her arm, "You guys are going to have to let go or my arm will be worse than it is." They jumped back repeating apologies.

After the long walk back to the domain, Kyra got herself examined , the villagers and citizens of the domain went on to repair the villages while families lived in the homes of some Zora families, Kodah and Kayden's Inn and in little tents placed around the domain for the workers. Teba, Riju, Paka, Link, Zelda and Yunobo brought some people from their towns to aid in the repairs, the queen and king of the Eveske people sent out workers with machines to get rid of the debris blocking the river and land.

Everyone was safe and happy, Kyra has yet to tell Sidon where she's been. "When the time comes I will tell you, but right now I'm not sure if everything will work out well. Promise you will be patient?" She placed a hand on his cheek, he gave her small smile and nodded, "I will my pearl."

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you read the second part, Hanrulin has been changed to Afrin. I am basing each country on actual places.


End file.
